kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 508
Sword of the Mountain Tribes is the 508th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Before the Breach Ba Jio and his clan are at the foot-hold that was created by Sou Jin. When the Zhao try to attack them, Ba Jio enlarges the foothold with an aggressive counterattack. His men are also fierce fighters and push the Zhao back. The mountain people reach the stairs and rush down while breaking any kind of resistance and create a footing on the ground. Some warriors of the Ba Jio Tribe search for the gate control room. When they find the hidden door, they seize control of the gate and open it. When Shin and Ten see how Ba Jio is cleaning the wall and his men are descending in order to open the gate, they leave their place next to the mountain king and go to their men to prepare for the upcoming battle. Intruding the City Commander So Sui orders his men to charge at the defenders through the open gate and the newly recruited soldiers charge in at first. But since the enemies are well prepared for the breach and have set up heavy defenses to stop the Qin forces the new soldiers struggle against the veterans of Retsubi, the squad of Kan To is nearly wiped out but infantry commander Suu Gen and his sword fighters save Kan To and the remaining ones of the squad. When Den Yuu, who is a newly appointed 1000-Man Commander, is cut down by a heavy cavalry unit of the Zhao defenders, the advance of the Hi Shin Unit is stopped. But before the Zhao can rally their momentum and fight back, Shin enters the scene and slays the cavalry commander who cut down Den Yuu. Characters * Ba Jio * Shin * Ka Ryo Ten * Yo Tan Wa * So Sui * Kan To * Hei Rai * Bi Hei * Den Yuu * Ou Sen * Ko Zen * Mou Ten * Suu Gen * Den Yuu Introduced Notes * Ba Jio does a good part of the "wall cleaning" by himself. * The mountain people can locate the control room with smelling their surroundings. * The rookies of the Hi Shin Unit are overpowered by the veterans of Zhao and some forget their training and are slaughtered. * Suu Gen is trying to protect and rally the rookies. * Den Yuu is now a 1000-Man Commander. * Shin can feel the heavy weight of Ou Ki's Glaive. Trivia * Ba Jio manages to enlarge the foothold that was created by Sou Jin, clean the wall, and send troops down to the ground * The mountain people have found the controll room and manages to open the gate for the Hi Shin Unit * The Hi Shin Unit charges into the city of Retsubi and encounters the fight with the defenders. * Den Yuu is cut down by the Reika Unit * Before the Zhao can build up momentum, the Reika officer is slain by Shin * The gate of Retsubi has fallen on the first day of combat Category:Manga Category:Chapters